


Mistaken

by MistoElectra



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, sean just popped out to get milk ok?, set in 1980
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistoElectra/pseuds/MistoElectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small red haired boy appears at the mansion, introducing himself politely as Sean Cassidy, Charles feels as if he's caught in a time loop, still quietly grieving over his lost friend. Except things are not quite as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**March 22nd 1980**

The world was quiet.

The Xavier Mansion, more commonly known as Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, however, was not. Students milled through the corridors, laughing and talking and messing around as they headed to their next classes and after a few moments, the halls fell into hushed silence as classes resumed. Charles Xavier smiled as the silence fell, only to raise his head as a knock came to the front door. He had seen the car coming up the drive and had to admit that he was curious as to just who was visiting.

A new student perhaps.

_Hank, could you get the door?_

Soon after, the door to his study opened and Charles’ breath caught in his throat. Standing in the door way, just in front of Hank was a boy with vivid red hair and for a moment, it was 1962 again and Sean was looking wary before his first flight, laughing as he threw popcorn at Alex, standing proudly before Cuba. Snapping back to the present, he studied the boy. His hair wasn’t quite the same shade of red and his eyes weren’t quite the same, not to mention this boy couldn’t be much older than thirteen and Sean had been seventeen when they’d first met. Still, it was a blast from the past and one that stirred grief in him as he thought of the redhead screamer. Beckoning the young man, he noticed a woman behind him, also red headed but older, presumably the boy’s mother and she ushered the lad in, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling faintly at him as he looked to her for guidance. Then he moved forward, pausing before the desk.

“Hello there,” Charles prompted, the lad seemed a little nervous, “I’m Charles Xavier.”

“Hello,” the boy responded, his head tilting slightly, “I’m Sean. Sean Cassidy.”

**********************************************************************************************************************

The boy, it turned out was Sean’s son, born, Charles presumed shortly before they’d lost Sean, and he grieved for the boy having to grow up without a father because of Trask. Perhaps if he had gotten himself together, done something, he could have protected Sean. But he hadn’t, he’d failed him. Failed that poor innocent boy who had always been so full of life and who always managed to brighten his day in some manner. Sean had been the only one unfazed by the size of the mansion, having grown up in similar circumstances and as such had discovered many of the house’s secrets quite quickly. And after Cuba, he had thrown himself into helping get the building ready to be a school. Their farewell had been sad but not tragic with the teenager explaining that his parents were returning home and that he’d decided to go with them. He missed home. Charles could understand.

No more word had come from Sean.

And then Erik had told him. Sean Cassidy was dead. He had felt like being sick. Of the three who had remained with him that day in Cuba, Sean was easily the most naive. Alex had faced the harshness of the world all too much and while Hank had not experienced the same, he knew of the horrors that lay out there. Sean hadn’t. He’d been relatively sheltered, led a good life, had had little trouble until Charles and Erik had met him in the aquarium that day and dragged him into that mess. Charles knew he still had nightmares of the attack on the facility sometimes, and after Cuba, he had been quieter for a while. More mature and it pained Charles to see him lose that naivety. He was grateful however that the lad kept his optimism.

Sean’s son, it turned out, was also a mutant. The boy’s mother Maeve was not but knew of Sean’s mutation and was nothing but supportive of her son. They’d come from Ireland to visit the man who they had heard of. The boy’s power, it seemed, was a certain control and influence over plant life although it was still new and developing but quite frankly, it was fascinating and Charles was sure that, when fully developed, it would be an incredible gift. Sean would have been proud. Taking a deep breath, Charles glanced down before looking up at the two.

“You have an incredible gift Sean. Your father would have been proud...I’m sorry for your loss.”

He’d expected a thank you. What he had not expected were twin looks of confusion as mother and son looked at each other and the boy had been about to speak before a scream pierced the air followed by an all too familiar voice that froze him in his chair.

“Terry, for the love of god, please quit your squalling for a moment or you’re going back in the car.”

“Nuh uh daddy, I’m gonna be just like you!”

“That’s great but please, Terry, quieten down for now, for da?”

“...okay daddy.”

And that was when Sean Cassidy walked through the door of his office, a small red haired girl hanging from his arms and smiled at him.

“Hey Professor.”

Charles Xavier fainted.


End file.
